New Adventure for Link!
by TKHunter
Summary: If you know me, I'm not good with summaries and I don't know if this fanfic is good, but please read and review it if you like it, I had fun writing this fic. Rated M for future blood, swearing, lemon and violence, and Arpheues' mysterious side, what is his mysterious side? By the way, please tell me if I made any mistakes.


Hello people of internet, this is TKHunter, this is a new fanfic I decided to make coming from my childhood memories, it's called the Legend of Zelda. I love the series, but I do not have a nintendo system (except my crappy Nintendo DS, which the buttons can't do anything but be wonky on me.) I wish I have a nintendo system, but now, I give you this story.

It felt like yesterday when Malon watched Link did chores for her dad, she just stare at him all day doing chores while shirtless. He is every girls dreams that came true, Malon had heard most men have hairy bodies, and she would wince at the thought of seeing them shirtless. But Link was not hairy, it looked like his chest was smooth at the touch but rough too, seeing that he has six pecs and his muscles. She would notice that girls had come here to watch the shirtless Link sweat and show off his muscles to them, she don't mind about them... Yet.

Link would notice them and blush lightly while laughing nervously at them, the girls would giggle and wave at him while winking at them. Link would then look at Malon, she would blush whenever Link looks at her and she would look away. Link grinned slightly and went back to doing his chores, Malon went back to staring at him, she always dream of Link walking into her room and make his way with her. But she think that Link is interested into someone, Zelda for instance, she heard his stories about her one time, and she thought they were starting to connect with each other. But one thing makes her confused, why is he working in her dad's farm? It doesn't make sense to her!

Malon would gather enough courage to give him a cup of glass to him whenever he's on break, she stared at him as he drank the cup of milk, she has the courage to bring him a cup of milk, but not enough courage to ask him if she's interested into her, fearing that he would either laugh or say no to her, which would make her very sad. Link finally gave her the emptied cup, grinning at her and say thanks to her, Malon would smile and nervously walk away. She wished that Link would grab her wrist and give her a big hug, then kiss her, but the wish didn't come true.

Malon walked into the barn and noticed Link was sitting in the corner, writing on his personal journal while Epona was lying on her stomach next to him, Link was petting Epona's mane while writing on his journal while a lantern was sitting next to his journal. Link noticed her and smiled at her, Malon stared at his beautiful blue eyes of his. "Sit down with us, i-if you want." Link said with a gentle smile, Malon blushed but sat next to him. "What are you writing about?" She asked him curiously and looked into his eyes instead of his journal. "Well, I'm writing about today." Link replied to her, his gentle smile was still plastered on his face. Malon loved his smiling face.

"Malon, there's something I would like to tell you..." Link said softly. Malon's heart started to beat quickly, was this it? Is he going to confess to her? "Wh... What is it?" Malon asked quietly, becoming nervous. "Malon... You look beautiful." Link said to her, Malon's heart beat faster, if one can hear it, it sounded like a horse stampede! Malon felt lightheaded, it felt like she's gonna faint any second. "I love you, Malon. You're a beautiful young woman and I want to spend my life with you, if you love me." Link said to her, letting go of his quill and hugging her, hearing Malon gasped in surprise. Is this a dream? No! This can't be! She slowly wrap her arms around him. "I... I do!" She said happily to him, Link chuckled and brought her closer to the embrace.

Both Link and Malon went slow in this relationship, they started to date, talk to each other non-stop and kiss whenever they're alone, even share a bed together! Malon's father noticed this and smiled happily, he guessed he was right about him wanting to marry his daughter as long as he don't harm her in any way. Few weeks later, Malon wanted to do that 'thing' whenever they're sharing a bed together, but Link always say they're not ready yet, he says another time. Malon became a little patient with him, hoping they'll start 'it' sooner rather than later, but she's still patient.

Now they're with Zelda, who has a boyfriend who mysteriously appeared in Hyrule out of nowhere, Link didn't sit well with him, but Malon think Zelda's boyfriend look funny, him having a feminine figure. The guy has a weird sense of humor, but he makes people laugh whenever he's having a dinner with people, along with Link and Malon, much to Zelda's annoyance, but she didn't mind it whenever he nibbles her ears, stating that her ears looked delicious to him, she often giggles as he nibbles her ears. Zelda always get surprised whenever he kisses her on the lips, but she kisses back and loved him for being him.

One day, Arpheues, who is Zelda's boyfriend, announced that he and Zelda will travel to his homeland for a month or two, and Zelda agreed and asked if she can bring two friends along, he was surprised but agreed to her idea. Zelda wanted Link and Malon to come along, Arpheues didn't mind them coming along.

And now, the current day of Link and Malon, Malon was at the side of the ship, throwing up her lunch in the open ocean, Link walked to her, patting her shoulders. "You okay?" Link asked her, Malon puked more and coughed, then she wiped her lips and looked at him with eyes half closed. "Hmm?" She asked him. "Are you okay?" Link asked her, Malon smiled slightly at him and nodded. "Just... I don't have a sea stomach, that's all." She giggled softly. "Oh, okay, I hope you'll be okay." Link said, a little bit worried. "Don't worry, I'll be okay when we make it to Arpheues' homeland." She reassured him, Link smiled at him. "Speaking of, where is he? I want to know how close we are now." Malon groaned a little, placing a hand on her stomach. "He just spoke to me before, we'll see it in a few hours." Link replied. "Oh, that's great, I can't wait." Malon moaned, then threw up in the ocean.

Link still didn't trust Arpheues, he doesn't know why, but he gives off a bad vibe. He looked at Malon, who was still throwing up in the ocean. "Hope you feel well soon enough, love." He said to her, patting her back some more and going inside the ship to find Zelda. "Hey, Malon isn't feeling well, you okay?" Link asked her, she was not moving... Or talking. "Zelda?" Link asked her again. "... Bad stomach ache..." Zelda uttered out, Link raised an eyebrow. "You need to go?" He asked her, she nodded at him, she's a princess, but she couldn't do whatever she want with her body, her body was not used to it. "Hey, Linky man, how's the man in green?" Arpheues asked suddenly, Link was NOT wearing his tunic, he was wearing what he thought was formal, all he wore was a white shirt, grey and dirty red sweater tied around his waist and white baggy pants, which didn't look formal to anyone, but he considers it formal. "How do you know I used to wear green?" Link asked him suspiciously. "I... Told him..." Zelda mumbled quietly, raising an arm at him.

"Nice to see that you have sea legs, my good man." Arpheues grinned at him, patting his back. "You too, old man." Link said to him, Arpheues chuckled, he had white hair and black-brown eyes and pale skin, he was almost tall as Link but thinner. "You call what you see, greenie?" Arpheues asked him. "Nope, just to make us a little even, for calling me green man, albino guy." Link said with a serious look. "We're even again, leaf man." Arpheues grinned. "You got that right, mister winter." Link said to him, but left him. "See you later, snow hair." Link said to him, waving. "Hey! We're not even!" Arpheues called him out with a grin. "Nice guy, nice guy." He said with a smile. "Yes..." Zelda managed to say while clenching her arse.

"Malon, we made it." Link reassured Malon, she stood straight up, looking at him. "Bring me." She moaned to him, he nodded with a grin and picked her up bridal style, Malon smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ugh, what did you eat?" Link asked her, smelling something from her. "Please don't asked, I'll have more trouble if I keep throwing up while I'm on stable land." Malon moan in dread, Link nodded and walked off the ship while holding Malon. "We finally made it..." Malon moaned as she look around, it was a strange land, but it was civilized with people. Buildings looked like they were giant dead bugs exoskeleton, some are more colossal than the dead bugs shells! "Wow, this look exotic." Malon said. "Eh, I killed exotic bugs in my lifetime." Link said with a half grin. "You did? You never cease to amaze me, Link!" Arpheues said, Zelda was walking with him.

"It's true, he told me about him killing a big bug in one of his adventures." Link said. "So, who killed them?" Link asked curiously. "Gods." Arpheues asked. "What? No mortal like us? I bet I can kill it, if I still have the Master Sword." Link mumbled. "Yup, no living being can kill it, just gods that got angry when the bugs drop their fecal matters on our old homes." Arpheues chuckled. "It took almost a year to put the smell off." He said. "Why don't you do another year?" Link asked as he pinched his nose. "Heh, nice one." Arpheues said to him. "Anyways, let's go see my dad, he's a noble around here." Arpheues said to them. "You don't say?" Link asked with an emotionless look, Arpheues' clothes look eccentric to him.

This is a new adventure for Link! What is wrong with Zelda and ships together? Why does a city use empty bug shells for their house and why does Link does not like the new guy who has a weird name like Arpheues? We'll see in due time, this is TKHunter, saying goodbye, and have a great time.

Don't forget to review this story if you like it.


End file.
